Piecing it Together
by scv25
Summary: When the Nations Find themselves pregnant how will they settle this when their children are born...if they decide to keep it.  crappy summary i know DX but please read it I guarantee you you'll love it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys xD! It's me scv25 ad I'm sorry for being a lazy ass bitch and not ever finishing my mermaid melody story I just forgot all about it and I couldnt think of a way to introduce tokyo mew mew into it so there xD. *gets coconuts thrown at* O AO GUYS! DONT BE SO HARSH DX ANYWAYS! *looks around for more coconut throwers* I'm writing this now and I promise I'll go through with this one this time :D and if I don't sucks for you guys xD (not to be mean OA O) so yeah :D ENOUGH WITH MY RAMBLING! ON WITH IT! O AO (I have no editor so excuse my mistakes)**

**Warnings:Yaoi(BoyxBoy love), smut (maybe :I not to good at it), uhh Bad Language?, mpreg, and crossdressing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia if I did however it'd probably end up like the fanfics out there xD**

**Some of the mis spells are intentional due to a accent.**

**xxx-time elapse**

**Screw it I'm doing what all other people did :I , but mine will be different so don't yell at me ; w; For Ex: Arthur=Aliza it's not gender bending :I when I use 'her' I'm still talking about a guy unless its one of the children.**

**pairings:Spamano,USUK,Gerita, Giripan, Rochu, and other pairings I decidce to add in cuz I can :I.**

* * *

><p>The World meeting had finally started right after everyone had gotten there. France and England were fighting as usual and America was spitting nonsese about a giant hero saving the earth from global warming. It was chaotic. Pure Madness, until Spain shouted out, "MY LITTLE LOVI AND I AND GOING TO HAVE A BABY~". Everyone froze, France and England even stopped fighting, everyone looked at another in pure confusion. But they mainly seemed to focus on Romano. Romano all flustered and embarassed suddenly arose.<p>

"DAMMIT ANTONIO I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" Romano said stomping out of the room to the nearest restroom and cried.

"Dammit Toni why do you have to be such a bastard..." Romano said with tears streaming down his cheeks. He heard footsteps coming his way and decided to lock the door.

"_Mi amor,_ please come out!" Antonio said while knocking on the door.

"WHY SHOULD I YOU FUCKER YOU TOLD EVERYBODY WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Romano screeched through the door.

"But, I did it for you dear, because as soon as I left Yao admitted that he had been impreganated as well. So please don't think yourself to be a freak you should be happy you're going to give a baby life~" Spain said with his usual cheerful and comforting voice.

Then the door unlocked and Romano came out looking like a mess. Spain pulled him into a hug and started rubbing Romano's head just like when he was comforting Romano when he was still little.

"Feeling better _mi amor_?" Spain said in the sweetest tone he's ever said to Romano.

"Si, a lot..." Romano said returning his hug.

"C'mon we should get back to the meeting~"

"ok" Romano said while grabbing onto Spain's hand.

"Congradulations man!" America proudly said while clapping when Spain and Romano came back to the meeting room. "Hey Iggy maybe we should have a kid too!" America said while scooting closer to England.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Alfred, but I'm already carrying" England said not amused.(xD)

America was in shock and his mouth formed a 'O' shape, as did everyone elses." A-Artie... THAT'S SO AMAZING" America was jumping up and down and went to England's tummy. "This is so cool! Boy or Girl let's name he baby Alfred Jr.!" America announced happily.

"How about a no.. Alfred you do know only boys can be referred to as 'Jr.' right?" England asked giving him a 'you-gotta-be-kidding-face'.

"Fine! Well, anyone else here knock up?" America said crossing his arms.

Every Uke raised his hand and Hungary. Most of their seme's were shocked to hear this news, and Austria.

England broke the silence. "Well...urm Getleman I suppose we have a topic to discuss now." he said shyly.

Everyone just started thinking and a few nations talked with their Ukes. Then suddenly England raised his hand. Germany called on him.

" Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I want my child to be raised properly meaning with a female. So I suggest that maybe all of you that are carrying dress like women over the next few years, until your child is old enough to comprehend that we are Nations and male." England declared, and everyone started whispering to each other.

"Hmmm, England I Zink zat is a very good idea. Because Our children von't have to deal vith the stress of owning a territory,district,ect. and they probably vouldn't be able to comprehend zat zere 'mommies' are males." Germany said nodding his head in agreement. "Vell? Everyone else agree?" Germany said with a death threatening look on his face. All the other countries shook their head in agreement.

"Very vell then we are to not call eachother by our country names, but out human names so zat ze children don't suspect anything" Germany said while banging on the table. "Oh and for everyone zat is pregnant come up with female names, and never ever go by your male names until you have told them. Meeting Ajourned." Germany said getting up and leaving with Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRO EVERYBODY :DDD Thanks for the favorites and reviews (I READ EVERY REVIEW 3) they really mean a lot to me as a beginner in writing :'3 And I Actually wrote a chapter 2 (though its a day late then promised .;; )! :D SEE I TOLD YOU I'D FOLLOW THROUGH WITH IT! Also I'm very sorry the first chapter was very short ; w; NOW :U uhh same warnings as last chapter and da o wo.**

**When I use the term 'her' I'm really talking about a guy becuase male nations can look feminine and such and all that.**

**This chapter focuses on USUK, what you read before was just a prologue = w= to give you an Idea on what happens and stuffs ~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. - w- or McDonald's **

**-=time elapse**

**and uh yea BEGIN OA O!**

* * *

><p>Months went by, Arthur went through many days and many nights of throwing up then going back to bed. This had been a normal routine for him until the 9 months were up. Sometimes Arthur would crave strange things, well strange to him, and he would ask Alfred to fetch it for him.<p>

"Alfred! Alfredddddd!" Arthur called his name whining until Alfred came to the room.

"Yes,Artie~?"" Alfred said smirking at him, he knew it. The only time he ever whined for Alfred was when he was craving something Arthur found to be vulgar.

"I'm craving one of those disgusting greasy burgers, please get me one... NOW, AND DON'T CALL ME ARTIE!" Arthur command Alfred.

"Okay okay...what kind?" Alfred asked teasing the brit.

"It doesn't bloody matter now GO!" Arthur said pointing to the door.

"Alright :U jeez you don't have to yell" Alfred said closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay so that'll be one Big Mac , two Extra large fries, an extra large coke, the number two with two extra burgers, correct?" The cashier said ringing everything up.<p>

"Yeah man that'd be all" Alfred said giving her a hundred dollar bill.

"uh Sir, we don't cash a hundred dollar bills anymore" The cashier handing it back to Alfred.

"WHAAAAAT! But it's the only cash I have!" Alfred said shouting at the cashier.

"Well then I suppose you have to order a hundred dollars worth of food." She said ringing up more things on the register.

"Well why didn't you tell me earlier, I'LL TAKE THE WHOLE MENU~!" Alfred said slamming the hundred dollars on the counter.

* * *

><p>By time Alfred was done taking everything to the car and drove home it had become night. So Alfred slowly crept into the house, ya know like what they do in movies 'cuz he so thought he could pull it off. Following him had been a wagon of McDonald's. Piles of food, probably cold by now, but he still brought it home for Arthur because when he's hungry , oh boy can he eat! Alfred turned on the kitchen light he started looking around for his lover.<p>

"Arthur, Artie? You here?" Alfred said walking up the stairs. "Iggy? You okay?" Alfred said looking in the bathroom and his lover no where to be seen. Alfred finally approached the master bedroom and opened the door only to find Arthur sleeping on the King sized bed.

"Oh Iggy..." America said then realized something. "I got that McDonald's for nothing and after lugging it home all that way...FFFFFFFFFF- oh well I'll go and start to eat it later." He said as he walked over to the bed and kissed Arthur on the head.

"nnnn Alfred?" Arthur said getting up and reaching out for Alfred. Alfred climbed into the bed and started to rub Arthur's stomach.

"I don't believe how this is even possible, but I'm happy we're having twins. And I'm happy your the one who's carrying them." Alfred said kissing Arthur's stomach.

"Since when were you serious about this Alfred?" Arthur asked questioning him.

"Ever since I found out that they're my responsibility." He said looking sternly.

"You're so soppy you git." Arthur said slightly blushing.

"Boy I'm so excited, only one more week until our little bundles of joy are here" Alfred said nuzzling Arthur. "Have you been practicing Arthur?"

"Well of course I have, why wouldn't I?" he said in a female voice.

"That's very convincing Arthur!" Alfred said hugging the brit.

"AHH Get off you bloody git!" Arthur said pushing Alfred off of him.

"Oh and before I forget!" Alfred said then started reaching in his pocket for a box. "Arthur Kirkland, will you be mine? Now, and forever?" He said holding out the box with the ring in it.

"Well I wouldn't say no." He said slightly blushing.

"So, is that a yes?~" Alfred said snuggling up to Arthur.

"Yes, you gi- OW" Arthur yelled clutching his stomach.

"What, what is it Arthur!" Alfred said putting his hand over Arthur's stomach.

"TH-THEIR HERE!" Arthur said his voice cracking at the pain going on in his stomach.

"WHO IS?" Alfred said shouting at him.

"THE TWINS YOU BLOODY- AHH -GIT!" He said grabbing his stomach harder.

"O-OH GOD UH PUT YOUR DISGUISE ON! QUICKLY ARTHUR!" Alfred said throwing a wig and make up at him.

Arthur quickly put the wig on and picked up his bag and started out to the car.

"No Arthur I'll get the bags" He said taking them from Arthur.

"Alfred stop calling me that start practicing and call me Aliza, you git!" She said getting into the car.

"Well okay Ar-Aliza if you insist." He said putting Aliza's bags in the car, as he quickly got in the car and started driving over the speed limit.

"SLOW DOWN YOU GIT OR YOU'LL KILL US!" She said screeching in pain and holding her stomach tightly.

He slightly slowed down and arrived at the hospital. He burst-ed in the doors of the emergency room holding Aliza bridal-style. "QUICK SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR!" He said to a nurse.

"Would you like a Private room or a Semi-Private room?" The nurse said looking up from her papers.

"We'll have a Private room." Aliza said looking up as calmly as possible.

* * *

><p>"Okay! What was it? ? Turns out your ready and fully dilated!" A doctor with dark gray hair, and large glasses said.<p>

Aliza was in terrible pain and every once and a while she would have to stop and take a few breaths before continuing. Alfred swore that her grip was so tight it was about to crush his hand.

" I-it hurts Alfred" Aliza said whimpering.

" shhhh shhhh Just bear with it a little longer it's almost over.~" Alfred said petting her head. Through many excruciating hours of painful labor.

Until finally both infants were out.

"Here are your children " A nurse said while handing Aliza her children.

"They're so beautiful!" Aliza said nuzzling the infants.

"What do you wanna call 'em dude?" Alfred asked wiggling his finger at one of the infants.

"Well I want to call my son Jesse. Would you care to name the girl?" Aliza asked.

"Can I name her Elizabeth?" Alfred asked Aliza nervously.

"After my Queen? Well I don't see why not." Aliza gave a little chuckle.

" Well you gave one an American name so I figured it'd be nice to give the other an English name." Alfred said blushing a little while scratching his face.

"That's very kind of you Alfred for giving her such a graceful name." Aliza said right before she kissed him on the lips, so tenderly.

They were happy, at first they didn't know what to expect, but now they know they can do it.

Fifteen years went by, each one shorter than the last.

* * *

><p><strong>I DID IT :'D CHAPTER 2! Sure it was later than I wanted it to be, but anyways - w- how are all of you? Oh and you guys give me so much encouragement to keep going Thank you all so much :'D Umm also if you have the time -bows- please review! NEXT CHAPTER should be up by next week sometime if I'm not lazy - w- and It's between Rochu~ Ta ta for now~~~~ (Think I went a little crazy with page borders o wo;<br>**


End file.
